1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection cap assembly for protecting an optical fiber connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector assembly includes two mating optical fiber connectors. Each optical fiber connector includes a number of coupling lenses, which are typically exposed to contaminants and easily scratched. There, the service life of the optical fiber connector assembly is greatly shortened.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a protection cap assembly for protecting an optical fiber assembly, which can overcome the limitations described.